Jack C.
'Jack '''was a housemate in International House of Shade: Norway. Bio International House of Shade: Norway Jack entered the house alongside 15 other newbies to IHOS on Night 1. Once it was revealed that coaches would be in effect this season, Jack was drafted by Chrissa alongside Jenna, Jordan M. and Carson C. to be part of a team. At the end of week 1, though he lost her teammate, Jack won immunity from the week 2 nominations as a result. Heading into Week 3, Jack earned safety yet again through the week's competition, but also won the ability to control who was nominated from his team. During the nominations, Jack chose to nominate Carson from his team, who sat next to Lily, Sara O. and Zack to face the public vote. During Week 4, Jack saw himself paired with Danielle as a result of the week's task. Jack however found his pair nominated due to the house nominations, and after failing to win the Save and Replace power, Jack and Danielle were the final nominees of the week, sitting next to Emma R. and Gage at the end of the week. Jack unfortunately received one of the top percentages to get evicted, however Gage received more and Jack continued for another week. Dani and Jack continued to be a duo heading into Week 5, but again were subject to the public vote to evict by the house nominations, this time facing off against Isaac and Taylor. Luckily enough both the duo of Dani and Jack survived another week, though this time, they saw their fellow nominees in Isaac and Taylor go into a house vote to evict after there was a tie in the remaining votes. When Dani became HOH during BBUS/CAN week, Jack was finally able to escape an eviction cycle, however once Week 7 and Week 8 rolled around things went back to how they were. Jack found himself nominated yet again during Week 7 next to Dani, Isaac, Jenna and Steffen, but he survived yet again as Steffen left the game. Jack unfortunately couldn't survive too much longer with his duo Dani as the game entered into Devastation Week where 3 housemates would be leaving during Week 8, and unfortunately for Jack he and the rest of the house evicted his friend Dani, worse yet, Jack was soon to follow in the Safety Competition. For coming in last during the challenge, Jack was evicted from the game, finishing in 7th for the series, becoming the second victim of the week. Competition History Carepackage History Nomination History } | - | - |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 2 | colspan="2" style="background-color:#C0C0C0;" | ''No Nominations | style="background-color:#FFD700;" |''Immune'' |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 3 | Carson | | - |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 4 | Carson & Isaac | Connor, Jenna, Lily, Sam, Sara | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 5 | Isaac & Taylor | Carson, Lily, Sam, Taylor | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 6 | | - | - |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 7 | Jenna Sara | Emma, Jenna, Lily, Steffen | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 8 | colspan="2" style="background-color:#C0C0C0;" | No Nominations | |}